Eu só quero te ver feliz
by Triss Zoldick
Summary: Será que Mello odeia tanto assim Near?... ºLEMONº x3 [CAPITULO 3 e o Lemon on 8D]Não é MelloxMatt... mais tm um pouco xD trokei o título... leiam q vcs vaum entender...
1. MattxMello?

Olaaa meus amores \O/

Mais uma fic de Death note do Near e do Mello 3

Mas essa tem uma pequena diferença... Será lemon...

Então... Se vc naum gosta... Aconselho a NÃO ler. D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Capitulo 1 **

Era uma tarde normal na instituição Wammy's House, Todos estavam brincando do lado de fora, menos um garoto de 13 anos, que estava sentado no chão em uma sala brincando com seu quebra-cabeça. Nesse momento, entra um garoto todo de preto com o cabelo loiro até o ombro em um corte bem feminino, esse entra enfurecido e para na frente do garotinho que estava sentado.

**Mello** – Oque é isso Near? – Mostra um papel para o garoto sentado que nem ao menos levanta os olhos para o mesmo, enfurecendo ainda mais o loiro, que joga o papel nele – Você vai me pagar!

O garoto se vira e sai do mesmo jeito que entrou: esbarrando e derrubando todos que entrassem em seu caminho. O garoto de cabelos prateados ficou do mesmo jeito, mas começou a percorrer o cômodo com os grandes olhos, logo parando sobre o papel que o loiro arremessara nele. Ele pegou o papel delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos e começou a lê-lo.

"_É a pontuação do teste... Hm, fiquei em primeiro e o Mello em segundo... De certo esse foi o motivo da raiva dele."_

Near coloca o papel em seu lado e volta a montar seu quebra-cabeça, mas dessa vez enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo indicador, fazendo um pequeno cachinho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mello caminhava em passos rápidos, até chegar na cozinha, entrou esbarrando em tudo e todos e quando chegou na frente de um armário, abriu-o sem nem fazer questão de delicadeza e pegou uma barra de chocolates. Logo começou a comê-la e foi para o jardim, sentou-se na frente de uma árvore e ficou pensando por alguns minutos.

"_Porque aquele pivete idiota sempre tem que estar a minha frente? Isso não é justo! Mas tudo bem... ele que me aguarde..."._

Mello cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos, do outro lado, pela janela, Near o observava.

"_Nem parece o mesmo Mello assim..."._

Near virou-se para seus joguinhos e continuou de onde parou, mas tinha uma pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça:

"_É normal uma pessoa odiar tanto assim a outra simplesmente... Por querer ser melhor que ela? Eu dou motivos pro Mello me odiar tanto?"_

Near deu de ombros e voltou a jogar.

Mello abriu os olhos e se levantou, indo para dentro da grande casa. Ao entrar encontra seu amigo no caminho.

Matt – Mello:P

Mello – Me deixa...

Matt – Hm... acho que você já viu a pontuação...

Mello – Já... E que que tem??

Matt – pra mim não tem nada... Mas... Pra você ¬¬

Mello – É! DE NOVO EU FIQUEI ATRÁS DAQUELE PIRRALHO!

Matt – Calma! Não precisa ficar tão nervoso...

Mello – Como não Matt?!? Sempre, SEMPRE eu fico atrás dele, por um ponto, ou por pura preferência dos professores, mas eu sempre fico! Desde que ele entrou!

Matt – Ai Mello... E daí? Desde que nós dois entramos aqui eu fico atrás de você... E nem por isso eu te odeio... Na verdade, eu te amo 8D.

Mello ficou vermelho com o comentário do amigo, e Matt ao perceber o tom em que deixou o loiro, o fechou na parede e começou a se aproximar.

Matt – Você fica tão bonitinho vermelho...

Quando os dois estavam por milímetros separados, Mello empurrou Matt e disse:

Mello – M-Matt... Aqui não... Agora não... P-PARA COM ESSAS COISAS! Ò.Ó

Matt – Okaaaay... Eu te espero no quarto ;)

Matt se vira antes que Mello dissesse algo em troca e saiu andando com seu mini-game portátil.

"_Esse Matt... ele tem algum problema..._"

Quando Mello olha pra frente, vê "alguém" parado um pouco distante, mas perto o suficiente pra ele perceber quem era.

Mello – Ta olhando oque você?

Near – Nada...

Mello foi até Near e parou em sua frente.

Mello – Fale pra alguém oque você viu... Que eu juro que eu acabo com você...

Near – Porque eu falaria?

Mello – Bom mesmo.

Mello empurra Near, fazendo o pequeno dar-lhe "licença" involuntariamente. Near ficou olhando o loiro se afastar e quando o outro sumiu de sua vista, abaixou a cabeça e pensou:

"_O Mello e o Matt tem... Algo?..."._

Near sacudiu a cabeça e foi para a cozinha beber um copo d'água.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mello estava deitado na cama, mas dessa vez sem seu chocolate. E Logo Matt entrou no quarto.

Matt – Mello! 8D

Mello – Para com isso... A gente já se viu hoje...

Matt – É, mas... Nós não terminamos o que nós começamos... – Diz se aproximando.

Mello – Pode parar por aí Matt! NÓS não começamos nada... Quem começou foi você!

Matt – Tudo bem, mas eu não terminei...

Mello – E acha que eu vou deixar você terminar?

Matt – Porque não deixaria?...

Mello – Matt!

Matt – Você nem motivos têm né?...

Mello – M-Matt...

Matt deitou na cama ao lado de Mello e começou a abraçá-lo. Os toques de Matt, para Mello eram tão bons, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era exatamente o que ele esperava, ou até mesmo oque ele queria.

Mello – NÃO! Para Matt! Agora! – Diz tentando se soltar do abraço

Matt – Parar porque?... – Diz sutilmente no ouvido do amigo, mas o abraçando com uma força fazendo o mesmo não conseguir se soltar.

Mello – Ahnnn!

Matt – Você tem fraqueza aqui... Não é? – Diz dando uma mordiscada na orelha de Mello.

Mello – Ahnnn... P-Para Matt... Para... Porfavor...

Matt – Você não ta nem tentando me convencer não é?

Mello – M...- Mello é interrompido por Matt que lhe rouba um beijo. E da porta, novamente alguém os observava. Mello não queria beijá-lo mas não conseguia evitar, e ao perceber que novamente, ele estava ali, passou os braços pelo pescoço de Matt, o puxando mais para frente e aprofundando mais o beijo. Logo ele pôde ouvir os passos lentos se afastando, mas Matt também, o que o fez romper o beijo rápido.

Matt – Oque foi isso?

Mello – O Near indo embora...

Matt – O Near?

Mello – É, o Near...

Matt – Oque ele tava fazendo aqui? O.o

Mello – E eu sei lá... Ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça daquele projeto de ser humano...

Matt – Melhor eu ir falar com ele... É capaz dele acabar falando pro Roger ou pra alguém...

Mello – E você acha mesmo isso possível? Matt, nós estamos falando do Near... O anti-social...

Matt – Mesmo assim! ele pode acabar falando pra ágüem oque viu!

Mello – E você quer fazer o que?

Matt – Falar com ele!

Mello – Então deixa que eu vou...

Matt – Não! É capaz de você bater nele!

Mello – Claro que não! Eu não sou assim também...

Matt – Ta então vai la...

Mello – Ta...

Mello empurra Matt e sai do quarto. O ruivo se deita na cama e pensa.

"_É Near... agora é com você..."_

_**CONTINUA...**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hohohoho 8D

Tava achando que teria lemon logo no primeiro capitulo?

Erro seu :D

Mas terá no segundo!

Mas pra que o segundo chegue... que tal reviews? Td na vida tem um preço ;D

Eh soh partar o lindo "Go" ali em baixo

Bom...

Beijoooss

Ja nee!!!


	2. Efeito Near?

**Capitulo 2**

Mello caminhava rápido procurando Near, mas não o encontrava.

"_Só falta ele ter ido mesmo falar pra alguém o que ele viu..."_

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, ele sabia que Near não era desse tipo de pessoa.

"_Onde será que esse moleque se meteu??"._

O loiro continuou a procurar, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum, nem na cozinha, nem na sala onde normalmente ele fica, nem na sala do Roger e obviamente não estava em parte alguma do jardim.

"_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele???"._

Mello começou a andar mais rápido, mas não encontrava Near em lugar algum, começou até a ir a lugares que já tinha procurado só para ver se agora ele não estaria ali, mas nada, até que veio a luz.

"_O quarto dele!"._

Mello foi até o quarto de Near, e ao encontrá-lo sentado no meio da cama com dois robôs ao seu lado e um em sua mão, sentiu um alivio inexplicável. Near estava olhando o robô que estava em sua mão tão concentrado que nem percebeu que Mello estava ali.

Near – Realmente... Os dois têm alguma coisa, mas...

Mello assustou-se em ouvir a voz de Near tão rouca, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar:

"_Os dois quem?"._

Near – Hunp... Como se eu me importasse com aquilo.

Rapidamente Mello entendeu. Ele entrou e fechou a porta, assustando Near.

Near – Mello?

Mello entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Near.

Mello – Você não falou para ninguém o que você viu não é?

Near – Não...

Mello – Bom mesmo... E é bom que não fale...

Near – E porque eu diria?

Mello – Não sei... Você me odeia... Talvez queira me ferrar em alguma coisa ou sei lá...

Near – Eu não sou assim... E se bem sei, quem odeia alguém aqui é você, Mello.

Mello – É, odeio.

Near abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto.

Mello – O que tem se eu e o Matt tivermos alguma coisa?

Near – Oque?

Mello – Você tava falando sozinho... Sobre eu e ele...

Near – Não é nada...

Mello olhou para Near, ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa, mais o suficiente para Mello conseguir ver seu rosto.Ele estava tão bonitinho, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do chão, a franja tampando um pouco dos mesmos, a pele branquinha e...

"_Que merda de pensamentos são esses?!?"._

Mello sacudiu a cabeça e não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de desgosto, mas derrepente Near começou a tossir, Mello ficou olhando o garoto por algum tempo, mas logo a tosse começou a ficar mais forte e Mello começou a se preocupar.

Mello – Near? O que foi??

Near – N...Cof cof... Não é cof… Nada…Cof cof cof cof.

Mello – Como não é nada?! Você ta quase morrendo de tanto tossir! Espera aqui!

Mello se levantou e saiu do quarto correndo, enquanto passava pelo corredor esbarrou em alguém.

Mello – Roger!!

Roger – O que foi Mello?

Mello – É o Near! Ele ta tossindo

Roger – Onde ele está??

Mello – No quarto dele! Rápido! Antes que ele morra!

Roger – Ele não vai morrer, Mello. Espere que eu vou pegar os remédios.

Roger se apressou para pegar os remédios e entregou-os a Mello.

Mello – Brigado!

Roger – De nada o.o

Mello saiu correndo voltando para o quarto de Near, deixando Roger para trás muito surpreso.

"_Nossa... O Mello se preocupando assim com o Near? O que deu nele? O.o"_

Ao chegar no quarto Near não estava mais tossindo, só estava sentado na cama, ele se aproximou do garotinho e estendeu o copo d'água e os comprimidos para ele.

Near – Oque...?

Mello – São seus remédios.

Near – Você foi buscar?

Mello – Não, eles apareceram na minha mão do nada... ¬¬

Near – Tudo bem, mas já estou melhor.

Mello – Fica quieto e toma logo essa porra antes que você volte a ter aqueles ataques!! – Disse num tom autoritário.

Near – Ta.

Near pegou um dos comprimidos e o copo e tomou os dois em um gole. Mello sentou-se na cama enquanto Near repousava o copo na cômoda.

Mello – Você deve assustar todo mundo com isso...

Near – Nem tanto... Todos sabem que eu tenho esses ataques de tosse...

Mello – Eu não sabia ¬¬

Near – Novidade -.-

Os dois ficaram quietos por algum tempo, mas Near logo quebrou o silêncio.

Near – Obrigado.

Mello – Pelo que? Ah ta... Pelos remédios...

Near – Sim. – Near pegou um robozinho e começou a brincar com ele, sem nem se importar com o jeito estranho que Mello o olhava.

_(Mello) "?!?!?!?!"_

Mello começou a observar Near brincando, e realmente estava achando ele mais besta, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava tão bonitinho com aquele brinquedo. Mello não acreditou que _novamente _estava pensando essas coisas, e se deu um tapa na cara para parar com isso, mas acabou assustando Near.

Near – o.o'

Mello sem dar explicações, tirou o robozinho das mãos de Near, e se inclinou para frente, fazendo a distância que separava os dois diminuir.

Near – M-Mello? – O garoto enrubesceu tão adoravelmente, que Mello sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo, mas apenas ficou examinando o rosto do garoto. Near realmente é um doce! E aquela boca rósea... Será que também é doce? Ele tinha que descobrir...

Near – M... – Antes que Near pudesse chamá-lo, a boca de Mello cobriu a dele de leve, mas mesmo assim assustando Near que não estava preparado para aquela reação vinda do loiro. Mello passou o braço pela cintura de Near e o puxou para mais perto, o abraçando de um jeito aconchegante. Near estava tão confuso que não tinha certeza do que teria que fazer, mas suas idéias embaralharam mesmo, quando sentiu a língua de Mello "pedir passagem" para dentro de sua boca. Inocentemente Near entreabriu os lábios e sentiu uma sensação boa quando Mello começou a massagear a língua dele com a sua. Se beijaram por alguns minutos, até que o ar começou a faltar e os dois se separaram. Mello novamente ficou observando Near, ele estava com a pele tingida de um leve vermelho e a respiração estava ofegante pela falta de experiência.

Near – Mello... P-porque...?

Essa pergunta fez Mello acordar, ele arregalou os olhos e se levantou, olhando Near com espanto, logo virou as costas e saiu correndo do quarto, o deixando sozinho para trás. Near levou o dedo indicador aos lábios e fechou os olhos, logo aquele olhar que Mello estava lançando sobre ele segundos antes do beijo veio a sua mente.

"_Mello... Porque me beijou?"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mello entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela e escorregando até cair no chão.

Matt – Porque?! Porque eu tinha que ter beijado ele!?

Mello estava tão distraído que nem percebera que Matt ainda estava no quarto, o ruivo se levantou e foi até o amigo, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Matt – Mello?

Mello olhou para Matt, arregalou os olhos e tomou um tom vermelho muito forte.

Mello – M-Matt?!?!?! o/////o

Um sorriso sinistro quase diabólico se formou nos lábios de Matt, que não pode deixar de fazer alguns comentários.

Matt – Você beijou o Near foi? AA

Mello – Não!!

Matt – Beijou sim... Você falou AA

Mello – Eu não tava falando do Near! Eu... Tava... Eu...

Matt – AI! que bonitinho 8D

Mello – Para com isso Matt!!!! Ò-Ó – Mello empurrou Matt que caiu de costas feito uma tartaruga, mas logo o ruivo se recompôs e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

Matt – Que legal Mello O/

Mello – Me deixa quieto u.ú já basta a cagada que eu fiz e você ainda vai ficar tirando sarro?

Matt – Então você admite que beijou o Near? AA

Mello – hmp... Adianta falar pra você que não? ù/////ú

Matt – Não 8D

Mello se levantou e deitou na cama. Ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar que tinha feito aquilo.

Mello – O que deu em mim pra mim faze isso?

Matt – Sei lá... Talvez seja "o efeito Near"...

Mello – O oque? O.o

Matt – É, o efeito Near... A primeira vista a gente sempre acha ele estranho... Mais depois descobre que ele é um cara legal mas é excluído AA

Mello – Para de falar coisas estranhas...

Matt – É verdade... Ele sempre conquista as pessoas... Acho que só você na instituição toda que não gosta dele.

Mello - ¬¬

Matt – A é... gosta sim... Você beijou ele AA

Mello – PARA MATT!

Matt – Mas tudo bem! Eu mesmo admito que ele é muito bonitinho...

Mello – Affff ¬¬

Matt – Você também acha O/

Mello – Matt... Qué para de me provoca?

Matt – É que e legal... Mas falando sério... – sussurra – O Near, é um bom rival... u.ú

Mello – O que?

Matt – nada não n.n

Matt se levantou e sentou ao lado de Mello, o olhando com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Mello – Oque que foi? O.o

Matt – E agora? O que vai fazer? AA

Mello – Fazer?

Matt – É... O que vai fazer?

Mello – como assim?

Matt – Você já beijou ele... e agora vai... – Matt foi interrompido, pois Mello o empurrou pra fora da cama, o derrubando no chão.

Mello – MATT!!!!!! ÒÓ

Matt – Ai... Não mais é sério, eu já te ensinei a beijar... Posso te ensinar a fazer mais coisa ;D

Mello – Matt ¬¬"

Matt deu uma risadinha e disse

Matt – ta bom ta bom... Vou fica quieto... Mas...

O ruivo se levantou e encostou a cabeça no lado da cabeça de Mello, fazendo um breve carinho nos cabelos loiros.

Matt – Não esqueça que eu to aqui pra te ajudar em qualquer coisa...– Matt da um beijo na bochecha de Mello, logo se vira e pega seu mini-game portátil, e antes de sair do quarto se vira e diz:

Matt – Te amoo O/

Matt se retira e deixa Mello sozinho no quarto, ele da um pequeno sorriso com o comentário.

"_Ai Matt..."_

Logo o sorriso é desfeito e Mello passa a mão no cabelo, os jogando para trás.

"_E agora? O que eu vou fazer?"_

Mello olha no relógio que marcava 22:06, ele se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, ficou pensando em Near e acabou dormindo.

**CONTINUA...**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Oieee :D

O Matt ta meio criança feliz neh? i.i

Mais td bm... xD

O segundu capi terminou... lemon no próximu 'sorriso diabólico'

5


	3. ºLemonº FIM

**Capitulo 3**

Mello abre os olhos sutilmente, e vê que ainda estava escuro, se vira e vê Matt dormindo, pega o relógio e vê que eram apenas 2 da manhã.

"_Droga, odeio acordar no meio da noite..."._

Mello fica tentando voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia, então se levantou e foi para a cozinha a fim de comer uma de suas barras de chocolate. Assim que entrou no cômodo, abriu o armário e pegou uma barra, foi até a mesa e sentou em uma cadeira, começou a comer a barra de chocolates lentamente, e logo começou a pensar em Near.

"_Droga. Desde quando eu penso tanto assim no Near?"_

É verdade, desde que Mello se lembra, ele sempre pensava em Near, por qualquer motivo, mas ele sempre pensava. Afinal o que sentia por ele?

"_Eu não posso estar...! Posso...?"_

Mello terminou de comer o chocolate e se levantou, ele estava com vontade de ver Near, mas não é certo ir para o quarto dos outros no meio da noite, era? Nesse momento Mello sentiu um desejo estranho mas preferiu se conter. Caminhou por algum tempo pela instituição sem fazer nenhum barulho sequer, caminhou pensando em várias coisas, mas claro, todas sobre Near, e quando percebeu, estava parado frente à porta do quarto de quem entrara totalmente em seus pensamentos.

"_Droga. Eu devo ta com algum problema! O que tem nesses chocolates que o Roger anda trazendo pra mim?"._

Mello entrou no quarto de mansinho e fechou a porta, Near estava dormindo, então o loiro foi até o pequeno se sentando frente à cama dele e começou a observá-lo. Near dormia feito um bebezinho, estava com uma expressão tão serena... Mello sentiu uma vontade enorme de roubar aqueles lábios de novo, mas ele não podia e também, se contentava em ficar apenas o observando. Seus olhos começaram a percorrer todo o corpo menor, e não conseguia acreditar no que via, como não tinha percebido antes? A blusa de botão que usava estava completamente aberta mostrando o lindo corpo do menino, e o short que estava usando era muito caridoso com os olhos azuis de Mello, que mostrava grande parte das coxas de Near.

"_Droga Near! Isso é jeito de dormir?"_

Near – Hmm...

Ao ouvir o pequeno gemido que Near soltou, uma onda estática passou por todos os pontos do corpo de Mello, já não bastava ver Near com aquela expressão tão inocente e aquelas roupas que mais estavam atiçando seus extintos, ainda tinha que ouvir esse gemidinho? Realmente Near o provocava até dormindo.

Near – Mello...

Pronto, agora foi... Além de todos os motivos a cima, ainda escutara seu nome sair tão docemente daqueles lábios. Mello não conseguiu se segurar e foi mais para frente, tomando a pequena boca para si, ficou algum tempo junto do menino e logo se afastou, para então encontrar os grandes olhos negros o encarando com espanto.

Near – M-Melo?!

Mello – Shhh... Fala baixo...

Near – Oque faz aqui?

Mello – Nem eu sei direito...

Near – Hm...

Near se sentou na cama e começou a observar Mello, logo os olhos azuis do loiro encontraram os negros do menino. Mello se levantou e se sentou ao lado do menor, e novamente começou a beijá-lo, mas dessa fez estava o beijando de um modo mais sutil, logo começou a descer e subir a mão na cintura de Near de leve proporcionando alguns arrepios no corpo do garoto. Após algum tempo, Near começou a corresponde-lo, passou seus braços pelos ombros do loiro e começou a fazer alguns carinhos em movimento circular em sua nuca. Mello deitou novamente Near na cama e parou de beijá-lo, para agora começar a observá-lo. Near ficou com um pouco de vergonha pelo jeito que Mello estava o olhando. Mello adorou o tom que se mostrou presente no rosto pálido de Near, se abaixou e começou a beijar a curva que unia o pescoço de Near ao ombro.

Near – M-Mello... Ahn...

Mello olhou para o short de Near e sorriu ao perceber o volume que ele se encontrava:

Mello – É isso que você quer, Near?...

Disse começando a massagear o membro de Near sobre o short.

Near – Ahnnnnnn...

Mello – É?

Near – M-Mello...

Mello voltou a beijar Near, mas dessa vez foi um beijo mais profundo, começou a passear com a mão todo o corpo pálido do garoto suavemente, parando para alisar as pequenas coxas.

Near não conseguia acreditar naquilo, era mesmo Mello? Como ele podia estar fazendo essas coisas? E, o que mais ele faria? Essa pergunta fez o corpo todo de Near se esquentar, ainda mais quando Mello parou de beijá-lo e começou a descer raspando a língua pelo peito de Near arranhando de leve as curvas da cintura do menino.

Near – Hnnnn... Mello...

Mello – Sabe o que eu vou fazer agora?

Near – Mello... eu...

Mello deu um beijo no membro do garoto, fazendo o pequeno corpo se contorcer.

Near – Hahn... Mello... M-Mello...

Mello começou a lamber o membro ainda sim sobre o tecido, o umedecendo. Após algum tempo, ele parou, afinal não queria terminar isso assim tão rápido, ele queria ver Near se contorcer mais, essa seria a punição por tê-lo provocado. Voltou e começou a beijar Near, aqueles lábios, Mello não conseguia mais se separar deles, realmente aquilo era o que ele precisava, e ia mostrar a Near que ele também era o que ele precisava. Mello começou a tirar sua blusa, e então parou para olhar Near, ele estava tão fofo. Aquela blusa exibindo o peito, o short claro marcado pela excitação e a saliva que deixara, a respiração ofegante e os olhos embaçados pela explosão de novas sensações que estava sentindo. Mello teve que se controlar para não atacar Near, mas ele confiava em si mesmo, sabia que conseguiria fazer do jeito que queria.

Mello começou a beijar o peito de Near, e a enrolar a língua em um dos mamilos do garoto, soltando alguns gemidos do mesmo. Após isso voltou a serpentear a língua pelo corpo do menino, parando para dar algumas mordiscadas.

Near – Ahnnn... ahhhn...

Os gemidos de Near apenas atiçaram mais Mello, que voltou a beijá-lo, e começou a descer o short pelo corpo do garoto.

Near – M-Mello nós...?!

Mello – Calma... Deixa comigo...

Após terminar de despir completamente Near, Mello novamente começou a descer os beijos e mordidas, parando para fazer num dos mamilos o mesmo que tinha feito no outro, excitando mais Near. Após terminar, recomeçou a descer, distribuindo beijos por toda a barriga do menino, lambeu a sua virilha e levou a mão ao membro de Near, fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem.

Near – Ahhhhhh... Mello... Ahhhhh

Mello começou a intensificar os gestos, deixando Near completamente entregue. Após algum tempo, Near se contorceu e um líquido branco e pastoso se espalhou por todo seu membro. Mello subiu e novamente tomou os lábios do pequeno e assim que se separaram, Mello terminou de se despir.

Bem, agora seria a hora? E o que ele teria que fazer? Nunca nem se quer pensou em fazer algo assim, talvez ele devesse ter perguntado algo a Matt... Não, isso era algo que ele mesmo teria que descobrir, ele não pode depender tanto assim do amigo, e também, ele já tinha assistido alguns filmes... Talvez seria bom ele tirar algumas idéias...

Mello começou a passar os dedos pelos restos de sêmen que ainda tinha espalhado pela barriga de Near, e curvou-se sobre o garoto.

Mello – Near... Talvez doa um pouco... Mas por favor, confia em mim...

Near apenas afundou a cabeça no ombro de Mello, e o mais velho entendeu isso como um sim. Então começou a descer a mão pelas costas de Near, e ao chegar onde precisava, colocou um dos dedos molhados lentamente dentro do ânus do garoto. Near sentiu uma forte dor, mas preferiu deixar Mello agir, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Após Near se acostumar com o primeiro dedo, Mello colocou o segundo, fazendo Near se contorcer de dor, mas, não era apenas dor que Near estava sentindo, também era algo bom. Após Near se acostumar com o segundo dedo, Mello então colocou um terceiro dedo, e começou a fazer os mesmos movimentos que faria dali para frente. As dores que Near estava sentindo logo passou e ele agora apenas sentia algo muito bom pelo corpo com os movimentos de Mello. O loiro então começou a fazer os movimentos com mais força, e Near gemia cada vez mais entre os beijos. Mello então tirou os três dedos e se preparou para agora entrar dentro de Near. O menor estava meio receoso, se apenas três dedos o machucaram tanto... Imagina o membro todo de Mello. E como se Mello lesse os pensamentos de Near, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Mello – Está pronto?

Near o abraçou e fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça, Mello sorriu e disse:

Mello – Ta...

Mello começou a entrar em Near de vagar, o garotinho estava apertando os lençóis da cama com força para abafar a dor, e Mello tentando ser cuidadoso para não acabar machucando-o mais. Após algum tempo, Near se acostumou com Mello dentro de si, e o loiro percebendo isso, começou a fazer o movimento de vai-e-vem, só que de vagar, após algum tempo, Near começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Mello. O loiro estava se sentindo tão apertado dentro de Near que aquilo apenas o deixava com vontade de mais, e Near estava tão entregue a ele... Mello não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Passaram-se alguns minutos, e os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos. E Mello se retirou de Near, se jogando ao seu lado.

Os dois estavam com a respiração ofegante, mas mesmo assim, Mello se permitiu dar um último beijo em Near. Assim que se separaram, Mello ia se levantar, mas Near agarrou seu braço.

Near – Mello...

Mello – O que foi?

Near – A gente... Fez amor? – Perguntou de um jeito inocente.

Near era realmente muito fofo, ele não conseguia nem imaginar como era importante para Mello. O loiro fez carinho nos cabelos pratiados.

Mello – Fizemos...

Near – E agora?

Mello – Dorme Near... Você deve estar cansado... Amanhã a gente conversa... – Disse se deitando ao lado de Near.

Near – Ta...

Near se aconchegou entre os braços do loiro, e após alguns minutos já estava dormindo. Mello ficou o observando por algum tempo, mas quando olhou para a janela, viu que já estava clareando, e achou melhor ir para seu quarto. Se levantou se vestiu e saiu sem fazer barulho, e quando chegou no quarto foi direto tomar banho. Assim que saiu, viu Matt deitado em sua cama com uma expressão seria.

Matt – Onde você tava?

Mello – Na cozinha...

Matt – Você ficou 3 horas e meia na cozinha?

Mello – Ahn... É... – Disse secando o cabelo.

Matt – Você estava no quarto do Near com ele né?

Mello olhou indignado para o amigo, como ele sempre, SEMPRE sabia de tudo?

Matt – É você tava...

Mello – QUEM TE DISSE ISSO?

Matt – eu tava ouvindo os gemidos daqui...

Mello arregalou os olhos. Será que era verdade? Ele não conseguia se lembrar exatamente da altura que eles dois estavam gemendo, mas, se Matt escutou, então provavelmente mais alguém ouviu, já que seu quarto era um tanto quanto longe do de Near. Mello estava paralisado, completamente assustado, Matt se aproximou dele e disse:

Matt – Calma... Era brincadeira... Eu só fiz isso pra eu ter certeza do que vocês estavam fazendo :P

Mello – Matt...

Matt – Sim? n.n

Mello segurou a gola do pijama que Matt usava e se aproximou dele.

Mello – Eu ainda te mato! Ò.Ó

Matt – Mata não x.x

Mello empurrou Matt e se deitou na cama.

Matt – Vai dormir?

Mello – Vou... Eu to cansado...

Matt – É eu imagino... Você deve ter tido uma noite bem agitada...

Mello – Matt... u.ú

Matt – Ta bom, ta bom... Boa noite xD

Mello – Boa noite.

Mello ficou pensando no que aconteceu e apenas chegou a uma conclusão.

"_O que eu sinto pelo Near... Eu amo ele..."_

E logo começou a dormir, Matt se aproximou dele e fez um carinho nos longos fios loiros.

"_É acho que te perdi de vez... Mas tudo bem... Eu só quero te ver feliz..."_

**FIM**

Weee /O/

Enfim!

Fic acabada

Troquei o nome da fic o-o

Mais foi só pra dedicar à última fala do Matt ;D

Ele merece ganhar alguma coisa né? i-i

Mas...

Espero que tenhão gostado :D

Esse capitulo fico meio grande né?

Maasss... pelo menos eu consegui terminar xD

Nhá... fico meio pesado x.x

Mais é que eu tava inspirada...

Ta um pouco parecida com uma fic que eu li esses diaso nome dela é "_Odeio Odeio você" _então... todos os créditos a ela e sua fantástiva criadora **Yume Vy** q eu naum conheço mais sou super fã u.u v

Bom... Beijossss

Reviews sim? n.n


End file.
